


The Anti-Frank

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Drabble, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: I was thinking about how Dean would feel in the aftermath of his memory loss, and this drabble was the result.





	The Anti-Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, I just let them break my heart.

Can’t sleep. Guess that’s nothin’ new, but it’s been worse since all that witchy memory crap.

Sinatra’s words keep going through my head, except it’s more like regrets I’ve more’n a few, too fucking many to mention. Looks like I’m the anti-Frank.

There’s a shit-ton of stuff I regret, from sleeping with that-waitress-with-the-bizarre-rash to taking on the Mark. But I’d do it all again, to keep Sammy safe.

He was my last memory, and the first one I regained.

Rowena had bitched, “Typical, I swear you’re like conjoined twins, still attached by an invisible umbilical cord.”

Huh. She's not wrong.

 


End file.
